Night Button
'''Night Button''' Night buttons are offensive plants that release clouds of mist that can damage zombie over time '''Overview''' Night button can release clouds of mist. This mist can target any zombie in any lane. This mist cannot disappear until the zombie is dead. The mist deals 5 nds, this damage happens to a zombie every 3.51 seconds. This target zombies with a high amount of health. One of these zombies are the '''Gargantuars.''' While it has a 37% of hitting zombies having a health less than a gargantuar but not exceeding down the health of 9 nds and as for zombies that has a health of 9 nds and below has a 13% chance of being target. It can be used for getting rid of graves as the mist has a high damage. Every 5 seconds it release mists even if the first mist doesn't disappear yet but at the 5th time it releases its mist and the other mists it created doesn't disappear yet, the night button will stop releasing mists unless if one of the mist disappears It should be planted aside with a moonflower as this is a shadow plant. Once planted with a moonflower, this plant will release 3 clouds of mists that deals 20.5 nds and unlike the original power of this plant there is no limit on how many mist it can release but, its fire attack rate slows down for 2 seconds, meaning after its first mist it will have to stop releasing mist within 7 seconds. If it is planted on Dark ages, its abilities will be disabled but instead it will act like stallia but the mist can damage the zombies and it will affect more zombies unlike stallia '''Strategy''' It is advisable to use it with a moonflower as this can activate its shadow abilities. But if moonflower is not unlocked yet, you should not use this as a primary offense even if its damage is half of a normal zombie's health as this has to delay for 5 seconds and it has a limit. This plant should be paired with a snapdragon or any fire plants as this can decrease the zombie's health much faster. Pair it with an instant use plant so the mist can disappear and regenerate a new one if needed '''Plant Food Ability''' If fed plant food, the Night button will release 5 clouds that can immobilize a zombie for 6 seconds and the damage of the mist can reach from 23.5 nds to 79 nds depending on the zombie it targets '''Trivia''' *This plant is based on a ''Centaurea Cyanus'' commonly known as a cornflower or the bachelor's button *Its name was a portmanteau of the words '''Mist''' and '''Bachelor's button''' *Its name has gone through many changes. These names are '''Mistaurea, Cyanight, Nightanus '''and '''Centanigh''''''t. '''This is due to me thinking those names are too weird '''Almanac''' Damage: Moderate Range: Full Board Recharge: Fast Sun Cost: 175 Night buttons release clouds of Mist that can damage zombies over time He is a plant who has an incredible taste for clouds. He often shows off his powers to other plants and often tease them for being weak '''Gallery'''